


The Malfoy Heir

by ravenhearst831



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhearst831/pseuds/ravenhearst831
Summary: When a Malfoy wants something he is gonna get it and what this Malfoy wants is the Gryffindor lioness Hermione Granger. In this epic tale of wicked twists and devilish turns will Hermione fall at the hands of Draco Malfoy or will she find something unexpected could it be that there is love for these two unlikely rivals and does it show up with the birth of a Malfoy heir.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 8





	The Malfoy Heir

Chapter One  
Birth Right

On a dark stormy night in the town of Goddric's hollow there lived a skilled witch named Hermione Granger. Hermione was sitting in her room with the lights turned low after just returning home from a long day at St. Mungo's she had just completed a double shift and couldn't wait to snuggle into her bed and sleep. Her cat Crookshanks sitting on the edge of her bed purring softly and playing with a stuffed catnip toy that was ratted to hell. When out of nowhere Hermione heard a tap on her window that startled her out of her most deepest thoughts. She walked over her window and pulled back the curtains only to be shocked to see her nemesis Draco Malfoy standing there on the ladder that he had placed up against the second story of her house. Hermione jumped back as Draco Malfoy opened her window and climbed inside to her room, Hermione backed up to her bed as Draco came in to her sacred room that she held so dear. As Hermione was about to go off on Draco Malfoy he did something she never thought in a million years he would ever do. Draco Malfoy closed the distance between him and the Gryffindor heroine and notorious "know it all" girl of his dreams and pushed his dream girl on the herher bed and said don't you move I've got plans for you tonight and I don't want to have to resort to hexing you I'd rather like this to be enjoyable for the both of us. "He thought to himself tonight she will be mine and she will surrender to me."

Draco grabbed Hermione's wrists and pinned them above her to the sheets on her bed as he straddled her pinning her beneath his muscular Quidditch player body. Hermione struggled to free herself from Draco only to be forced to stop by being pinned beneath a much stronger Draco Malfoy. Fear filled Hermione as the feelings set in what did he want from me she thought he hates me and iI hate him. Draco leaned over Hermione and with one hand skillfully removed his shirt and used it to tie Hermione's wrists to the bed frame. Once that was completed Draco leaned down and whispered into Hermione's ear huskily "Don't you dare say a word Hermione, not one word you got that I'm here for a reason tonight you will surrender to me and iI will make you pregnant with our child. Even if you don't want it you will carry our child and bare us a son or a daughter and that is final do I make myself clear Hermoine. Because my plan is to claim you as my wife before that idiot weasleby can make you his bride and stakes a claim on what is and should be forever MINE. You dontdon't get a happy ever after with weasleby, i do i get the girl in this town the Gryffindor lioness, I make the rules and I make others do as I say, the ones who defy me end up dead, I have made sure everyone stays away from you because are MINE! You got that ?that, Sweetheart? Now I'm going to kiss you and you better respond how you do with that snot of a Weasley Ron or you won't like the outcome if you don't Got it?

Draco Malfoy took his right hand and turned Hermione's face to him and he kissed her with every ounce of passion, he forced his tongue into her mouth causing Hermione to gasp as she felt Draco Malfoy's body groan and his muscles of his ripped abs rub up against her stomach. Draco Malfoy hastily undid his pants and dropped them to the floor along with his boxers. He quickly hiked his strong hands up Hermione's red silk dress and pulled it up over her head and let it rest on her wrists. Draco Malfoy spread Hermione's legs as he still attacked her mouth with his and ripped her panties off and nestled his growing erection between her legs. Hermione jumped as she felt Draco Malfoy large dick touch her vagina and rub back and forth she knew Draco Malfoy knew she was a virgin and he was going to take it from her and make her pregnant with his seed if she didn't free herself soon. But something in her was fighting her rational judgment was it fear or was she actually getting turned on by snotty rich prat Draco Malfoy. Just as she was pondering the thousands of thoughts Draco Malfoy broke away from her lips and turned her head to the side away from him that's when her rational thoughts were blown away.

Draco Malfoy leaned over her and began licking down the left side of her neck and placed feather like kisses in trails down to her corroded artery and at that very small shattering second Draco Malfoy bite down on her neck and slid his erect member into her vagina removing her virginity in one swift move Hermione gasped and uttered a soundless scream. Draco cussed as he slid in to his prize Hermione Granger. Fuck screamed Draco god damn Hermione your so fucking tight he breathed into her ear " oh"oh fuck sweet mother of fuck I might cum before I want to better be ready to be a mommy my sweet and sexy Gryffindor lioness because your mine now Welcome to the Malfoy family Granger . Hermione screamed as Draco bit into her neck again and this time didn't release until he had felt his cum dripping out of her with that he moved quickly to perform the dark mark ritual and forever brand Hermione as his loftily wedded wife. Hermione began to feel a burning in her neck and her vision became blurry as the bite mark transformed into the shape of the dark mark formed where Draco's bite once used to be. A wave of nausea came over her soon after that it was so strong her vision began to go black the last thing she saw was the smirk on Draco Malfoy's face then her world went black..


End file.
